The Wall of Pride
by Karpassieni
Summary: Over 2000 years have passed since the Great War and legends long forgotten only remained in ancient scrolls and paintings. People lived their lives believing dragons and riders were only a myth. Until now...
1. Prologue

Finally I got this ready to post. Took me long enough. I had this idea almost a year ago. One day I was thinking that there are very few dragon GrimmIchi fics in FF and wondered why´s that. Then it hit me. Why don´t I write one?

I´ve wanted for a really long time to write a story with epic action and some slow developing relationship so I decided to combine them in this fic. Though I had one serious problem, I had thought over all the epic scenes in my head but I had no idea how I would make the first chapter. So this story had to take a long break. But thanks to _Two steps from Hell,_ _Audiomachine_ and Finland´s beautiful and bare archipelago I finally managed to think over the first chapter and prologue^^

This story´s world is inspired by all dragon-themed books and my own dreams. I hope you enjoy this as much as I enjoyed writing it^^ Oh and I recommend to listen _Dream maker_ from_ Two steps from Hell_ while reading this. It fits perfectly in the mood of this prologue.

* * *

_~Prologue~_

Over 2000 years ago a kingdom named Flavitas, also known by the name Flavus Civitas, the golden city, was known to be one of the wealthiest and greatest countries on Earth where two different races lived peacefully side by side.

Humans, people who used their brains and natural curiosity to develop machines and collect knowledge of everything possible. And sanctuses, creatures whose appearance resembled the crossing of an animal and a human. These two different races lived in harmony in the city of Flavitas. The city was proud of its ability to maintain peace between the two kinds, a thing no other country was able to do completely.

But humans, greedy by nature, got jealous of the sanctuses and their extraordinary physical abilities that usually were the subject of pride and smugness among the sanctuses. After having enough of the continual contempt their fellow race treated them with, humans started to develop ways to bend these creatures to their will.

A great war broke outbetween the humans and the sanctuses.

Where the humans used their brains and inventions to cause death and chaos, the sanctuses leaned on their abilities and the help of powerful animals, destroying many uniquespecies that were used for their purpose.

But the greatest loss in this terrible war was the loss of the most magnificent creatures the Earth had ever carried on its surface. They were the most respected and feared creatures among both animals, humans and sanctuses. These creatures were the kings of earth and gods of air, no other race could win over them. That mighty race was known as the dragons.

Though, old stories tell that one sanctus race learned to understand these mighty creatures. They created an unbreakable bond and mutual understanding between each other. As time passed this sanctus race and dragons were inseparable. Living together in perfect harmony, sharing their sorrows and happiness and spending time together till death them separated. These sanctuses were called dragon riders because they usually hunted and moved by riding dragons, a thing that no one else could ever do.

As the Great War started, other sanctuses persuaded these insurmountablespecies to fight alongside them, thinking that victory was their if these two kinds were on their side.

After many chaos and grief filled years and a great deal of sacrifices, the humans finally won the war with their clever and deadly inventions, bending the sanctuses to slavery.

The Great War was over but it took many losses on both sides. A great deal of human families, sanctus species and animal races were lost. Surprisingly the dragons and riders with them disappeared too on the last meters of fight.

After the Great War not a single one of the mighty dragons or their brave riders were seen. As centuries passed the fear and respect towards these powerful creatures weakened to the point that they only existed in the old legends, pictures and scrolls that were worn out by time. No living soul remembered or knew what dragons and their riders really looked like. People had only a feeble picture of how dragons looked from the old wall paintings and wooden engravings. But not one piece of work was discovered that showed what dragons riders looked like.

Ancient scrolls that only old men that had lived over a thousand years could read said that dragon riders looked very much the same as other sanctuses but their senses and reflexes were something else. They were physically and mentally stronger and faster than any other sanctus and had incredible healing ability. Usually a sanctus race had one ability or distinctive mark they could be recognized from but no other sanctus race besides the dragon riders had so many gifts in all. Legends said that it was caused by all the millenniums spent with the most powerful beasts of all time learning something from them. Another story says that the dragon riders were the descendants of the strongest dragons who could take human forms and that they had dragon blood pumping in their veins that made them physically and mentally stronger than any other sanctus race.

Neither of these stories could be proved right or wrong due the long time that had passed since neither of these races were seen. People could only guess what dragons and their riders were like. And as time passed old stories turned into legends and myths.

Nowadays there are very few people remaining who believe in the old stories, many do not acknowledge these creatures existence, claiming them to be just old folktales to scare and amaze people, a created fantasy of invincible warriors.

Nevertheless, no one could prove any of these presumptionsright as not a single living soul had seen either dragon riders or their companions. Not since of the Great War...

* * *

If you´re wondering about the words I used they are Latin. I put explanations at the end of the first chapter so you can check the meanings form there.


	2. The Beginning of Adventure

This chapter was surprisingly easy and fast to write. It took me just a couple of weeks. Oh~ and if you listen _Audiomachine, Two Steps from Hell or Fairy Tail soundtrack _while reading this I hope you understand the mood I was trying to create when I wrote this.

This story´s name is taken from one of Voltaire´s songs _The Wall of Pride._ Please listen it. It´s very good^^ And I don´t own the story image. It´s from _Elder Scrolls IV: Skyrim._

* * *

_~The beginning of Adventure~_

Days of distance from the great city of Flavitas,between high mountains that only the bravest animals ventured to climb, there was a large dale where the light blue sky was clear and warm and the sun shone brightly. A large lake in the middle of the dale shone gloriously like a thousand tiny crystals. Several deer emerged from the cool shadows of the old woods to the clearing, making their way to the lake to satisfy their thirst.

Suddenly, as the deer were focusing their attention on the water before them, a large shadow covered the sun above them. In a blink of an eye, before any of the graceful animals could react, an enormous figure landed from the clear sky, snatching one of the mammals and as fast as it had come, it shoot back high on the sky.

Strong muscles worked behind shiny blood-red scales, massive and leathery wings flapped heavily, carrying the heavy weight of the strong muscled body. In the grasp of long, razor sharp claws a deer was trapped, struggling in panic, uttering desperate sounding noises trying to get free from its pearl-white prison.

Suddenly another big and pale figure appeared alongside the red one, clutching another deer in its impressive claws. The two mighty dragons fled side by side before the pale one disappeared from the sight of the red one. Doing a sudden dive under the crimson reptile, a pearl-white figure snatched the other one's prey from its grasp, shooting off again, gaining distance from the bigger creature before the red one could figure out that its prey had been stolen.

A sudden loud and furious screech signaled that the mighty creature had finally noticed that its prey was missing.

Snapping angrily its sharp teeth in a direction where the smaller dragon fled the dragon swished its long and thorny red tail in annoyance only causing the white reptile to give an amused scream while flying ahead at a speed the larger dragon could not keep up with.

The smaller and more graceful dragon made its way straight towards a mountain´s wall, the red one following behind. Instead of smashing into the wall, both of the creatures landed on a small protuberance that stood in shadows of the rough and gray wall, making it almost impossible to see it from a distance.

As both mighty creatures folded their wings so they could fit in the small area, two smaller figures jumped from their backs, landing smoothly on the cold stone.

"Curse you, you newt-face! You cheated!" a man shouted furiously who had jumped from the red dragon´s back.

The man had long, fiery red hair which shone under the sunlight as finest wine, a tad bit darker shade than the big creature´s scales. Crimson hair was tied with white bandana above his head, reveling dark gray tribal tattoos on his forehead. The dark ink markings continued on his bare back all the way down in his lumbar region where the design curled around a lighter shade of gray camellia flower that was inked on the middle of his lower region. He wore baggy, pastel brown pants that rode low on his hips a red sash keeping them on. A short and curved dagger was hanging from the sash. A wooden bow and a leather quiver were tied over his broad shoulders. Dark brown leather bands were fastened around his wrists with cords, thin golden embroidery curled around the brown coating, forming a shape of golden flames that licked the brown material. The man´s tanned skin was glistening with sweat, showing even better his well-developed muscles. An annoyed frown was marring his handsome face as he glared the other man that had landed from the back of the white dragon.

The other male had a flaming orange hair that shone in the sunlight like brightest flames. Rivaling with his bright hair there were three most deeply colored amethysts tied on his shorter strands of hair on his right side, glittering in the sunlight. The rest of his hair reached on the nape of his neck but was shorter on the front, shading his bright amber eyes that shined like molten lava. Under his left eye two blood-red lines that looked like flames lingered down his neck continuing all the way down his left arm. The two lines intertwined together around a black crescent moon that was on his back of the hand, around his slim but muscular body was tied same-looking bow and quiver than his friend's. The orange head wore the same clothing as the other but the sash where his dagger hung was black instead of red. A wide smirk was playing over the man´s lips as he raised an eyebrow for the other man.

"It´s your own fault you idiot. For not paying attention to your prey," he commented smirking widely.

"Well how in the name of the Great ancestral Dragon would I have been aware that my hunting partner would steal my prey? That´s the last thing I'd think of. That damn beast of yours played dirty," the red head muttered the last sentence under his breath, glaring the white dragon who gave a low snort, causing smoke puff from his nostrils.

"Don't blame others when you made the mistake," the orange head smirked, patting the white creature on his snout, showing his praise towards the other.

"You should get that white devil of a lizard under control, Ichigo. Otherwise I´m not gonna hunt with you anymore," the red head barked.

"Don´t call him that. Besides it´s not like Shiro would listen what I order him to do without a good reason," the man called Ichigo said, petting the white dragon who rubbed his head against the orange head´s cheek, a deep rumble rising from his throat.

"Tsk, yeah right. That´s all because you are too slack when it comes to him. And who in their right mind would name their dragon Shiro anyway? You have no creativeness at all," the red head snorted, ignoring a sharp snap of teeth that was directed to him from the white dragon.

"At least it´s better than Zabimaru. Honestly, do you think of him as some baboon or something?"

"Why you-!"

"Come on Renji. The others are waiting," Ichigo said, interrupting the red head´s cursing, bending over to pick up the deer´s carcass from Shiro´s claws, heaving the dead weight over his shoulders and marching towards a black entrance that was just visible behind big heavy rocks, blending almost perfectly in with the gray shadows.

Ichigo heard Shiro stomping beside him as he stepped into the dark tunnel. The reptile´s hot breath fluttered over his hair as Shiro bowed his head so he would not bump his head on the roof. There was barely any space left on the sides when they walked alongside each other in the tunnel.

They walked for a couple of minutes in blackness before a gentle yellowish light could be seen at the end of the tunnel. Soon they stepped out into a wide open space. The sight that presented them would make anyone gasp their breath.

They had come into a wide cave where the roof was almost 50 meters above their heads, bending in a dome-like manner. Ahead of them there were long decks that spiraled high up to the roof on one area of the wall. There were numerous of hollows in the wall where the decks were. Each hollow led into smaller rooms where sleeping quarters were located. On the right side of them there was a huge entrance. The sides and floor near it were covered with deep claw marks and black burned spots. And on the left side there was another entrance, smaller than the other one, from where a slight draught blew into the room. The walls of the main hall were covered with ancient symbols and pictures, and in each small sleeping cave a small symbol could be seen. On top of every cave there was a different symbol and all of them were painted with red, expect one. The entrance was slightly bigger than the other´s and above it the carved symbol was a crescent moon painted with black.

In the middle of the main hall was a large fire that sparkled happily and situated in circle around it were three long and massive dark wooden tables and long benches which several people were occupying.

"Ichigo! Renji! You are late!" a female voice cried from the end of the table.

A short female with shoulder length silky black hair that looked like the deep dark blue night sky, stood up from the table, crossing her arms over her chest, a defiant look on her pretty face. Her big round eyes, which were the color of light violet, shone brightly like a pair of amethysts that hung from Ichigo´s hair. A light blue vine was inked on his left cheek and temple. Tiny blue leaves were inked there making them look like small icicles. She was wearing a sleeveless black shirt that exposed a light red cherry blossom that was painted on her left shoulder. Her baggy white pants were kept up with a red sash with a dagger hanging from it.

"I didn't know we had a time limit," Ichigo joked as people from around the tables rushed up to them, chattering happily about the hunt and taking the dead deer from him, congratulating him for the fine prey.

"Yeah, the hunt went well. Found a herd on the side of the lake," Ichigo chatted removing the dead deer´s carcass from Shiro´s mouth, handing it to the waiting arms of those who would prepare a meal from it.

"Didn't you have any luck Renji?" one member of their tribe asked the red headed man who had just come out of tunnel.

"He just wasn't paying enough attention that´s all," Ichigo smirked widely before bursting into loud laughter at the snide "Curse you." remark from his hunting partner while the other´s just shook their heads, smiles tugging on their lips, already having a slight hunch about what had gotten the red head in a foul mood.

Suddenly a sudden low wail could be heard. The voice echoed around the hall causing people look around. The voice grew louder and clearer until the meaning of words could be recognized.

"Ichigooo~!"

There was a sudden rush of air and something came flying towards the spot where Ichigo and Renji were standing. With a suave kick Ichigo stopped the fast-moving thing in an uncaring manner, sighing loudly.

"We´re back father."

"Ichigo my son! I´m so proud of you! You stopped father´s deadly homeroom attack so well! Wait until Masaki hears about how good of a fighter our son has become!" a black bearded and haired man wailed happily causing everyone else close by to grind their teeth at the loud voice and roll their eyes, too used to the man´s outbursts.

"Ichigo you will became a great leader someday!" the man cried making an attempt to tackle the orange head on the ground. But before he could reach the nonchalant man, a clawed white hand stopped him, sending the man crashing down. A deep, threatening growl erupted from above.

"That´s enough Shiro," Ichigo said calmly pulling his bow and quaver over his shoulder, handing them to one rider beside him.

"Cut that out father, it´s pathetic," he said, addressing the older man who rolled on the floor, blood seeping from his nose.

"I´m going to go feed Shiro," he stated, leading the white dragon back towards the tunnel where they had come from.

"Have a nice flight. Be careful and remember to be back for dinner!" Isshin, the head of the dragon riders and their chief cried after the orange head who pretended not to hear him.

When they had come back to the deck, Ichigo inhaled the fresh air, enjoying the light breeze and pale sunlight that was slowly creeping behind the mountains.

He smiled faintly at the sight before him. He doubted that he would ever get bored of the beautiful view presented to him.

Ichigo snapped from his inner musings by a small shove on his back and low, warm snort on his neck.

"Sorry Shiro. I´m going, I´m going," he laughed as he turned to face the mighty beast with whom he shared an unbreakable bond that would last for the rest of their lives.

Giving another light shove Shiro brought Ichigo closer to his pale body. Heaving himself up, Ichigo got up between the large shoulder blades, ready to go.

"Okay Shi. Let´s get going," he said readying himself for what was to come.

Shiro crawled to the edge of the deck, bowed his great head and dove.

Down, down, they went. Ichigo lay flat on the white scales, squeezing his tights on either sides of the dragon´s body, leaning forward. His whole body went rigid as the wind rushed in his ears, eyes watering to the point that it was almost impossible to see, intense air pressure crushed his lungs, making it hard to breath. He could feel Shiro´s heartbeat matching his own. Ichigo leant further so he was flat on the shining and cool scales, not an inch of air separated them. And in one heartbeat, two different creatures became one. Their minds were connected so both of them could sense each other´s thoughts and feelings. Warmth rushed into Ichigo´s senses and for a blink of an eye he could see through the white dragon´s eyes, a bright blue lake filling his eyesight. Then, as fast as it had come, the moment was over. The shiny surface of water was coming fast upon them. And before Ichigo had time to recover from the intense and wonderful feeling of the bond, in a second Shiro spread his big, leathery wings and shoot upwards when wind wrapped around the skin, his claws breaking the water´s clear and calm surface, sending droplets of water flying around them.

A triumphant scream echoed in the dale as they soared across the sky, bathing in the violent orange sunlight, dying the white scales shining gold. They glowed like tiny little mirrors.

Ichigo could not help but let out a joyful laugh at the enthusiasm of his companion. He rose up from his kneeling position to sitting before relaxing his tense muscles, sliding his legs into a more comfortable stance.

The crisp evening breeze brushed against them, paling sunlight on his hair and face. Ichigo closed his eyes, enjoying the feeling of the warm and strong muscled body sliding under his legs and cool and hard scales brushing against his hands, his whole body following the movements of the creature underneath him.

He leaned onwards, brushing his cheek on Shiro´s long and smooth neck, sighing in bliss as peace consumed him.

"Shi, I´m doing it tomorrow," he mumbled against the metallic-hard surface, trailing small patterns on it.

When he heard no answer but felt muscles under him twist and tense, implying that the other had heard him, he continued. "When the sun rises. Will you take me?"

For a while there was no answer and they flew in silence, the last rays of sunlight fading behind the high mountains. Then Ichigo could hear a light grunt of approval from the dragon beneath him. His face split into a wide smile as he wrapped his arms around the neck of the mighty beast, pressing a light kiss on the cold scales.

"Thanks Shiro."

Receiving a gentle snort as an answer he raised his head from its spot, composing himself.

"Okay then, let´s hunt. You can decide today's menu. We can go where ever you want."

He laughed out loud at the excited howl that his statement caused from the hungry dragon.

Making a sharp turn, Shiro turned his course up in the direction where thick woods met with the mountain´s root, in order to find some animals to eat.

**-OOOOOOO-**

"You´re late!" Renji´s booming voice and a delicious smell of frying dinner were the first things that Ichigo registered when he stepped into the dim light of the main hall.

Everyone from the tribe was gathered around the tables, eating eagerly the dinner that Ichigo had hunted. Renji was sitting nearest to Ichigo beside a raven haired man who wore two black stripes across his face and had the number 69 inked on his cheek. His hawk-like, dark gray eyes were fixed ahead of him on his dinner, ignoring the two arrivals.

"Blame Shiro. He just had to be picky and fly over mountains to have some wild muskox," Ichigo rolled his eyes, swatting playfully at Shiro´s bowed head, earning a powerful tuck on his back and a annoyed grunt.

"Yeah, looks like he had a feast. Blood is dripping everywhere," Renji stated with an amused expression at the surprised look of orange head as his words sunk in.

"Gah! Shiro! Stay away from me! You´re spilling blood on me, you over-sized snowball!" Ichigo exclaimed when he turned around to see the white dragon´s mouth dyed in deep crimson, red liquid dripping on floor and on the dragon rider´s head and shoulders.

"Agh-! Now you got some on my hair! How many times I've told you to clean off after you´re done eating? Geez."

Renji watched in a highly amused manner the display before him. "You know, you two are like a stern mother and her unruly child," he commented, snorting under his breath.

"Huh? Where do you get an idea like that from?" Ichigo asked looking confused as he wiped Shiro´s blood-stained mouth with a white rug he had snatched from the table, the dragon narrowing his eyes and sniffing in distaste, obviously not enjoying the treatment he received.

"All clean now," Ichigo nodded, satisfied his handiwork, scratching Shiro under his jaw, earning a low purr from the other.

"For Great Dragon´s sake Ichigo, you´re spoiling Shiro too much. Muskoxen? You even sleep with him. He´s a dangerous beast. The god of all beasts, a deathly shadow of skies. Not a pet. No wonder he behaves like that," the raven haired silent man joined the conversation, his voice stern and cool as he spoke. The pale dragon hissed at him.

"It´s not my fault that other dragons don't get along well with Shiro," Ichigo huffed releasing the white dragon and stalking towards the table, sitting down on an empty seat beside Renji.

"Yeah well, no one but you can stand that unruly beast," Renji snorted as Ichigo started to collect food on his clean plate.

"I would not recommend you to insult Shiro," orange head stated calmly, shoving food in his mouth.

"Huh? ah-!"

A loud thumb could be heard from beside him when Renji´s head crashed straight on his plate by white clawed hand.

"Told you so," Ichigo said calmly, turning around to pat the reptile on the head, smiling faintly as the creature purred happily at the gesture.

"Curse you," the red head muttered under his breath as he whipped his face with a rug. He was smart enough not to speak too loudly so the short-tempered dragon could not hear him.

"Ichigo you should teach Shiro some manners and self-discipline. You do realize that he´s too unruly when he doesn't show respect towards the members of his tribe. As the future chief´s bonded one he should be more collected," The raven haired man commented, face fixed on a stiff expression and voice serious as he spoke to the orange head who still petted the dragon.

"Don't be so stiff Shuuhei. Besides, I can't just change Shiro´s nature even if I wanted to. It´s part of him and the same time part of me as well. He´s perfect like this," Ichigo answered calmly in a nonchalant manner.

"Ichigo, as a forthcoming leader you should know the requirements for both of you and-"

"Shuuhei, this matter is closed and I don't want you to bring it up again," Ichigo interrupted him, voice cold and stern his face fixed on a hard expression, his shining amber eyes burning with authority.

The black haired man opened his mouth to argue with the next heir but seeing the face of the orange head, decided against it.

Sighing lightly Ichigo got up from his seat saying: "Thanks for the food. I´m going to get myself washed; I´m still bloody. Come on Shiro."

He made his way towards a large tunnel on the other side of the hall.

"Oi Ichigo! Don't forget that you said that you will spar with me tomorrow!" the petite black haired woman from earlier shouted from the other side of the table, standing up.

"Don't you dare to forget that."

"Oh- um, yeah. I won't Rukia," Ichigo stuttered, stopping in his tracks sparing a glance at Shiro who just snorted under his breath at his partner´s discomfort.

Ichigo gave him a nasty look before rigidly resuming walking to his destination.

They arrived at the opening of the tunnel which led to a big tunnel, a cold breeze blowing from there. Stepping inside of the tunnel they started walking on the cold stone floor.

After a couple of minutes of walking the tunnel started to lead down where stone stairs started. Water dripped from the slick, moss covered walls and soon the air started to feel cold. Suddenly a bitter cold wind washed over them and they felt cool grass beneath their feet. A feeling of coming into a bigger place informed them that they had come outside.

A pale moon shone brightly in the starry night, casting light on the dark grass, trees, rocks and a small waterfall that looked like silvery liquid. The night was silent; the only sound that could be heard was the gentle purl of the waterfall and the wind´s whispering in the trees.

Ichigo stepped in a wide area in the middle of the meadow, unfastening his wrist bands´ and tossing them on grass beside the small pool that was under the waterfall. Discarding the rest of his clothes he let them fall on the grass before sliding into the cool water.

He shivered violently as the water touched his skin forming goose bumps on his skin. After getting used to the feeling of the cold liquid licking his skin he swam around the pool with a few lazy strokes, turning around to face the pale dragon that glowed under the moonlight like the mighty ancestral dragon itself. He sat on the edge of the pool, looking at the clear liquid with an uneasy aura surrounding him.

"Come on Shiro, hop in. You´re still all bloody from the hunt," Ichigo called him, swimming closer where the white reptile just backed away, snorting aloud puffing smoke from his nostrils, shaking his mighty head in discomfort.

"Oh- come on. Don't be a baby. The water won't hurt you," Ichigo smirked, sliding to the head of the pool, resting his hands on the grass.

Shiro snapped his teeth, swishing his tail in an annoyed manner, stretching his long neck while growling lowly when his pride was questioned.

Grinning widely Ichigo stretched his arms forward and before the reptile could react, he had wrapped arms around the white neck and yanked the mighty creature into the water with him.

There was a lot of splashing and screeching when the pearl-white dragon struggled in the water.

"See. Wasn't so difficult was it?" Ichigo laughed when the reptile had calmed down, soaking wet and glaring murderously at his partner. He raised his clawed hand and swatted the orange head on the head, causing the other to sink underwater.

"Bah- Damn beast!" Ichigo screeched when breaking the surface, clinging on to Shiro´s neck, bushing himself up on dragon´s side on spot where his leg connected to body.

Setting more comfortable position in water which reached just above his legs Shiro settled on sitting position, lowering his mighty head on grass.

Ichigo climbed on Shiro´s back, resting his head on the white neck.

"I completely forgot that sparring session with Rukia. She´s gonna skin me alive when I´m not here tomorrow," He sighed bringing a hand over his face, scary images about what the woman could do to him running through his head.

Shiro snorted his agreeing response, turning his head his side, bringing his face close to the orange head.

"But I still am going. I've been gathering courage for this for years. I can't back down now," Ichigo swore, face fixed in a determined expression, mostly trying to convince himself.

"I can't back down now," he muttered again, stretching his arm to scratch Shiro on his snout, hearing a low purr from the other.

Ichigo smiled faintly in affection, resting his head on the dragon´s hard neck.

"Thank you for agreeing to help me with my selfish antics," he murmured while Shiro rubbed his head on his cheek.

They shared a long silence, gazing at sky and simply enjoying each other´s company, the Bond twirling around them, letting them share their thoughts with one another.

A sudden loud chirp of a bird snapped them out of their trance. Ichigo blinked his eyes when he felt Shiro´s mind close its doors from him, a sudden numbness spreading over his body for several seconds and empty feeling filling his chest.

After gaining his composure he shook his head, rising from his seat on Shiro´s neck, only to notice how cold it was.

"Ah-. It´s already this late? We should get back," he cursed, hastily jumping into the water and swimming back to the shore.

"Come Shiro. Let´s go," he said pushing himself up from the water and sauntering over to his clothes.

A great splash could be heard behind him when he was in the progress of putting clothes on when the reptile got up from the water.

"Let´s go," he said again, tying his sash around his hips, turning around to face the white dragon who was in progress of shaking himself dry.

They walked back to tunnel, Ichigo shivering rapidly, his still wet skin freezing in the cold night breeze. He almost ran the rest of the way back to the main hall which was quiet and deserted, the fire dying slowly in the fireplace, the room getting colder and colder. He rushed across the room to the back of the main hall where decrepitstone stairs lead to the spiraling decks.

"Are you coming or what?" he growled in annoyance, tapping his foot and shivering violently as he stood in front of the biggest entrance of deck´s tunnels that was located in the middle of the wall.

The white dragon spread its long wings as an answer and jumped the small distance to the deck where his bonded one waited.

Turning around Ichigo started walking into the tunnel, sighing in contentment when a warm breeze washed over his goose bump-covered skin.

They had come into a rather small but comfortable cave where the remainders of embershissed sleepily in the middle of the room where a fireplace stood, emitting a warm and drowsy feeling into the room.

There weren't many objects in the room. Only some weapons for hunting and equipment for making them close to a wall in the room. A large, time hardened, wooden chest with flying dragon carvings was sitting in a corner beside a massive dark bookshelf which bendedfrom the weight of ancient books and dishes. And in the middle of the wall there was situated a pile of rugs, blanketsand large pillows. A mob of black hair could be barely recognized among the fabrics where the head-chief slept.

Unfastening his sash and dagger, Ichigo placed them on a worn out wooden table the other weapons occupied. He rid himself of the rest of his articles, leaving him only with pants that hung loosely on his hips, almost falling off his legs without the sash.

He sauntered to the wooden chest from where he pulled light gray pants that were made of lighter fabric than the one´s he wore. After changing into the more comfortable clothes Ichigo yawned widely, stretching arms above his head. The comfortable warmth of the fire having a tiring effect on him.

"Let´s get some sleep Shiro. Shi?"

He turned around; confused from the lack of answer he got from his partner, only to see that the room was empty.

"Tsk, going ahead without me," he muttered under his breath as he made on his way to a basinnext to the bookshelf. A large tunnel was half hidden in the shadows making it hard to notice at first glance.

Stepping inside the warm and dry tunnel Ichigo staggered tiredly through the tunnel to where a large and pale lump was curled up.

"Make room Shi," he murmured snuggling against dragon´s soft belly between big legs after the reptile had shifted himself to allow Ichigo beside him.

Sighing in contentment Ichigo snuggled closer to his living blanket, resting his head on a white frontleg.

They both could soon be found in deep sleep, the pearl-white dragon curled protectively around the orange haired young man.

**-OOOOOOOO-**

"Be quiet Shiro! You´ll wake father," Ichigo hissed in a low tone, glaring at the innocent-looking dragon who was grouching down beside the fallen swords and daggers.

It was early dawn and the sleepy silence was thick inside their home, everyone else still in deep sleep.

Ichigo gave a wary glance at the sleeping lump of his father who just gave a snort and turned his side at the sound.

Letting out a relieved huff of air Ichigo resumed his task of tying his wrist bands. After he had finished dressing himself he silently motioned for Shiro to follow him outside.

At the doorway Ichigo spared a sideways glance directed at his snoring father. For a brief moment his resolve cracked. He paused in his tracks, many emotions dancing across his face as he wondered if it was the right thing to do what he was doing.

A powerful shove on his back made him land back in the present. Looking around Ichigo saw Shiro´s face looking down at him with an impatient look. Smiling faintly Ichigo patted the waiting reptile, his determination coming back to him.

"Let´s go," he mouthed silently, following Shiro to the main hall.

When they arrived at the round tables he gathered a leather flask of water which he had left there earlier to wait for him.

As he was in progress of fastening it to his side next to his dagger he felt the white dragon suddenly stiffen besides him.

"What is it Shi-?" he turned around to see what the dragon had noticed, his body going rigid and eyes widening in shock at the sight before them.

An ink-black and very large dragon had emerged from the big tunnel from the dragons´ sleeping nest. Its shiny scales looked like oil as he moved closer to the frozen dragon and his rider in a lazy manner. Sky blue eyes shone with intelligence and authority. The dragon´s movements were graceful and slow but it oozed silent promise of danger and power when needed.

"Zangetsu," Ichigo breathed in panic, hands gripping tightly the flask that he was fastening around him.

The leader of dragons and the chief´s partner itself stopped its approach, looking with deep, wise eyes both of them. It was impossible to say what was swirling inside his emotionless eyes and clam composure. Ichigo couldn't help but wonder times like these if the black dragon owned very mystic powers. He had no idea how Zangetsu had heard them or knew that they were doing something forbidden but that definitely was the reason why he was there. Knowing that trying to fool the mighty dragon was futile, Ichigo tried different route to make sure that the head of dragons would not give them away.

"Zangetsu. Please, _please_ don't wake father. He would never allow what we´re gonna do. I need to do this. It feels that if I don't do this I can't ever sate my soul. It's been bothering and carvingmy curiosity for years. As the next head I need to go. I need to know," Ichigo plead, his tone adopting a desperate edge as he approached the mighty dragon that remained motionless, eyes unreadable during the entire speech.

"Please Zan. I want to know and understand more," Ichigo murmured in a low tone, placing a hand on either side of the black reptile´s lowered head, looking straight into the ice-blue depths.

After a long stretched silence the black dragon broke the contact between the two minds, understanding swirling in his eyes as he nodded his mighty head, straightening himself to his full length.

"Thank you Zangetsu. I won't be long. Take care of father," Ichigo smiled, touching gently the reptile´s long neck in a silent mark of gratitude.

Turning around Ichigo nodded to Shiro who understood the gesture and started to make his way towards the tunnel that led outside. Sparing last glance towards the black dragon, Ichigo met a pair of icy eyes that shone with warmth and caring before the most powerful dragon disappeared back into the sleeping quarters. Ichigo walked into the tunnel with a faint smile on his lips.

He climbed onto the white dragon´s back, situating himself in a comfortable position before patting the white neck saying: "Okay then Shiro. It takes three days to fly there. We need lots of energy so don't over strain yourself."

Snorting sarcastically Shiro rustled his long wings, arched his back and with a powerful jump, shot to the sky like a quick arrow.

In the sky Ichigo shivered under the cold morning chill. The Sun had barely raised her head from the shadows of tall mountains. Cool mist lingered above the lake and grass. Not a single voice disturbed the peaceful view.

Ichigo smiled lightly, pressing further against the warmth that his companion emitted, breathing the fresh and chilly morning air.

"You know where to go Shiro."

Smirking little at the screech he got Ichigo raised himself into sitting position when the dragon took a course towards east where much warmer weather awaited them.

**-OOOOOOOO-**

"Shiro, land there, in the shadows of those trees. Gently, gently, gentl-aah!"

A loud crash, a stream of curses and animalistic grunts could be heard from the near end of the old forestand several birds flew off in panic.

"You useless reptile! I said gently, not dive straight in!" a voice shouted from one of the old trees. Looking closer, a man could be seen hanging from a tree branch. His arms supported the weight of the rest of his body. In his messy orange hair, leaves and branches stuck out in every direction. The man´s furious glare was fixed on something that was under him.

An annoyed muffled sound could be heard from the ground when something enormous and white raised its head from the pile of fallen branches, blowing smoke from its nostrils as he gave an annoyed look directed at the furious orange head. It was a sight that had not been seen in the old virgin forestfor thousands of years, if even then.

Ichigo let go of the branch and landed gracefully beside Shiro, brushing leaves and small branches from his hair and clothes, time to time huffing in an annoyed manner and muttering under his breath about clumsy and brainless beasts at which the white creature just snorted rolling his eyes, a sight worth seeing.

"I hope no one heard us. You can't be seen. Fortunately here's a thick forest just next to a path to Flavitas," Ichigo said after calming down and looking around at the ancient scenery.

Only a little bit of sunshine filtered through the thick trees, so the forest was covered in shadows. Fallen, decomposer eaten trees were covered in moss and tiny bushes covered the ground. Only a few flowers grew on the shadowy ground, green dominating the view. The forest was silent but Ichigo could feel many pairs of eyes and ears watching and listening to them. The animals in there had already noticed them. You could never be sure what ancient animals lived in these centuries old forests. Ichigo looked around warily, motioning for Shiro to follow him out of the forest and not disturb the calm silence anymore.

They stopped on the edge of the forest. A light yellow field and an old road peeked behind the branches. Ten meters ahead, the path split in two. One road led in the direction of the mountains and the country side and beside other road there was a sign that said Flavitas city.

"Okay Shiro. This is where our paths will part. I´m continuing my journey to Flavitasand you'll go back home," Ichigo said turning around to face his companion only to see Shiro shaking furiously his mighty head, letting out short sounds, voicing his opinion about the matter.

"Ah~ don´t be like that Shiro. We've discussed this already. You can't come with me; you'd attract too much attention. No one can suspect what we are," Ichigo persuaded in a slightly annoyed manner. They were wasting time and someone could walk straight past them and see them any minute.

When the white dragon only shook its head from side to side, letting out pathetic whining noises, eyes wide and sad Ichigo raised his hands and took the enormous creature´s head in his hands, forcing the other stay put.

"Ssh ssh Shiro. Don't make those eyes on me. I´m only gone for a couple of days and before you notice we'll be together again. You´re a full-grown dragon already aren't you? You can- no, _we _can do this okay? Look, this is not easy for me either but I have to do this, you understand right? You'll do this for me won't you?" he said in a pleading and calm tone, eyes watering with unspoken feelings.

That silenced the reptile who only looked with sad eyes at his most important one with whom he shared the toughest bond. Giving an almost invisible nod as an answer after some minutes passed, the dragon lowered its head, eyes downcast in defeat.

"Thank you Shiro. I´m not gonna be long," Ichigo smiled, hugging the creature´s head pressing his cheek against the white neck.

He shut his eyes, enjoying the warm feeling that spread within his soul and body as the white dragon poured his unsaid affection and caring into him. Doing the same thing for his pale friend Ichigo whispered quiet "I love you" in the dragon´s ear before withdrawing his arms from the creature´s head. Smiling softly he looked into the bright golden depths that were surrounded by pitch black, touching gently with his mind the other one´s, savoring the feeling of being connected. After some time passed he turned around and stepped into the light on the path.

"I see you after five days," he said in a soft tone, sparing a last lingering look at those thick woods, eyes landing on tha white figure under the shadows of the trees, predatory gold and black eyes shining back at him.

With great difficulty Ichigo forced his gaze away from the pull of those familiar eyes he had learned to love and understand after eleven years of spending time together and being always there for him. Forcing back the tears that had gathered in the corners of his eyes he started to walk ahead the path, towards his destination.

Every step he took felt like he was walking underwater, the bond between two minds trying to pull him back to where his companion was. Every ounce of his mind, soul and body, screamed at him to turn back and stay with the white dragon. Willing his legs to go on Ichigo forced his instincts into the back of his mind, using all his willpower not to turn around and run into the embrace of his bonded one.

With determination shining in his rich amber eyes he carried on his walk. With every step he took he was closing in on his destination, the goal he had been thinking and gathering courage for for years. There was no turning back now. He was going to Flavitasand find out if the stories about humans and sanctuses were true and if so, why.

**-OOOOOOOO-**

It would be an understatement to say that Ichigo was absolutely fascinated. Wide roads were paved with smooth and flat rocks; large caves where people apparently lived weren't carved inside of rocks but built of wood or flat rocks. The caves were symmetric and done with care. There were even small entrances which apparently weren't for going out and in through but just to let light in. And the colors. Everywhere where Ichigo looked there were different shades of colors. On the caves´ walls, inside them, on the fabrics, on the food and even the humans and sanctuses were various of colors.

What shocked Ichigo the most was that humans and sanctuses were walking among each other. He could not see any hints of slavery among sanctuses who should, recalling what his father said, be subjugated under the humans over 500 years ago.

It was quite the sight to see how many people there were. Both humans and sanctuses were hurrying forwards, their destination clear in mind, or just loitering around, observing items that were presented to them and listening to others who talked with loud and boasting voices.

And the noise that erupted from everything. The city was echoing with sounds of humans and sanctuses. Ichigo could hear people boasting about their fresh vegetables or first class meat, others shouting in loud voice to come closer to see the city´s most beautiful and precious jewelries and furious shouts of arguments around the city.

Ichigo eagerly took in everything. The noises, smells and sounds that the city presented him. With great excitement and interest he strolled down the road where people went on with their daily chores. He turned his head around in every direction, trying to see everything around him.

He stood out like sore thumb with all his childlike enthusiasm and plain lack of clothes. Well and colorful dressed people gave him interested, reproofing and shocked glances due to his bare chest and tattoos littered across his skin and his eyes that shone like the brightest amber. His whole appearance oozed outsider and wildness.

Not noticing the glances directed at him Ichigo continued his walk past all kinds of shops and people, paying a remark of great difference between humans and sanctuses. Where humans had quite the same kind of eye, skin and hair colors, sanctuses were very much different. Some had animals´ ears or horns, tails, claws or even instead of skin they had fur or scales. Many of them walked on all fours and some of them even had more legs and arms than humans.

The spectrum of differences puzzled and fascinated Ichigo greatly. It felt like any kind of appearance could come across him when he walked on. Child humans and sanctuses ran everywhere playing with each other while adults hurried on or calmly did their chores.

Ichigo felt like he could burst with excitement and under all the weight of new things he saw. He stepped in a quiet and deserted alley to calm himself down and form a plan to get more knowledge of the people who lived in there and about the world. He leaned on a wall, running a hand over his face and hair as he digested all he had seen. He was so delved into his inner musings that he didn't notice five figures that approached him from the busy main road.

When the sound of blades pulling out of their scabbards echoed in the deserted alley Ichigo´s head snapped up to see five strangers coming closer him, setting a circle around him.

"You were right Abirama. This one is a suprā sanctus. Look his hair and eyes," human with dark brown hair said in a pleased tone with a greedy glint in his brown eyes as he eyed the orange headed dragon rider.

"Tsk, of course. I´m never mistaken," male said in a furious tone close to Ichigo. Apparently the man was a sanctus. He had midnight blue hair that reached his chest. His dark golden eyes were tinted in a hawk-like manner. His skin was light red and his chest, back, arms and legs were covered with blood red feathers.

"We'll get a big price for this one. He has a well-built and strong body. Shame that those tattoos lower the price slightly but this one looks rare. I've never seen this kind of creature before," a long, black haired man stated in emotionless manner, his cold gray eyes observing Ichigo in an interested manner.

"We can check it out later after we've captured the suprā," another man with brown hair said in a impatient tone, raising his heavy and time battered sword and taking a fighting stance.

The man with dirty blonde hair beside him followed his example and lifted his sword, other´s soon mimicking the act.

Ichigo eyed them warily. Arms crossed over his chest, his whole body stiff. Every inch of his body and mind were ready for fighting, his instincts on high alert and ready to snap. He had no idea what these men wanted from him and what they had called him but that he knew for sure that they wanted to fight and hurt him. He was still as a statue, not even a tiny flinch of tense muscles could be seen. Like a predator waiting for his kill he waited the right moment to strike.

"What? Too scared to even run little suprā? Come on. Struggle against us or show some fear," the dark haired sanctus leered, slowly approaching the tense man.

"Don't be too careless Abirama. We don't know how strong or what abilities this one has," the black haired man said calmly, observing the orange head closely in case of movements.

"That can be figured out only by checking!" the black haired sanctus shouted, raising his sword and charging ahead with impressive speed, attempting to slash the orange head´s legs to make him immobilized.

The exact moment when the blade was only inches apart from Ichigo´s legs he side-stepped with grace out of the way causing the other crash straight into the brick wall, unable to stop himself. The aggressive sanctus´s skull crashed into the wall, a loud crunch echoing in the alley. He slid to his knees, seeing stars and being on the verge of fainting.

Ichigo remained calmly still, waiting for the next opponent to come to him, slight grin marring his thin lips as he watched the other four´s wary looks and tense stances. They were wise enough not to rush straight into battle with the orange headed dragon rider when they saw his incredible speed and reflexes, weighing their chances with him.

Coming to the conclusion that they wouldn't be able to win the sanctus in a fair fight they tightened the half circle around him, movements slow and calculating.

"Ah~ gods my head," the crashed sanctus moaned getting into a sitting position while holding his head. No human could have been conscious after that powerful crash but being a sanctus the black haired man would only have a headache later.

"This is what happens when you get too careless," the long raven head stated not sliding his sharp gaze away from the orange head.

"Shut up," the sanctus spit, fixing his heated glare towards Ichigo after taking his place behind him, closing the circle around him.

During the whole exchange of words Ichigo had stayed motionless trying to figure out what these people wanted from him. It could be said that he was at a loss. Was this how they treated others in Flavitas? Or was there some reason these people attacked him?

Before he had time to ask them about the matter the black haired man who seemed to be the group´s leader gave a slight nod with his head that would have gone unnoticed if Ichigo hadn't looked at the man just then. The others suddenly charged forward from every direction around Ichigo leaving him no room to dodge to the side.

As there was no other way to move to avoid the attack, Ichigo jumped and with powerful leg muscles he landed outside the circle of the five men, landing smoothly behind them. But instead of crashing into each other and slashing their companions his attackers did quick turn and directed their new attack back to Ichigo.

Noticing that his dodge attempts would not work anymore Ichigo accepted the challenge and charged on. Avoiding getting hit with a shift move of his hands that guided the blades aside he made a graceful spin. With the force of the spin he heaved his leg and kicked the blonde man in the temple and with his right hand he backhanded the brown haired man in the face. Both of his assailants stumbled backwards, the brunette holding his broken noise with a stream of curses and the blonde one falling to the ground, unconscious.

Ichigo had barely time to plant his both feet on the ground when the black haired sanctus came forward from his front, blade raised for an attack while the other brunette came from behind. Ichigo raised his left leg kicking the opponent from behind with circular kick while at same time, faster than the eye could see, he pulled his dagger from its sheath and blocked the blade with it from the front.

The midnight haired sanctus didn't let this slow him down but just pushed Ichigo backwards, releasing the entwined blades and immediately preparing himself for another attack, charging on.

Two blades clashed together with a force that no human could manage to muster. Sounds of two blades meeting each other echoed around the alley when Ichigo raised his black dagger again to block the heavy sword.

The black haired sanctus was very powerful and fast but still no match for a dragon rider´s strength and stamina. Ichigo could not help but feel a thrill of excitement raising its head when they were entwined together with their blades as they pushed forward, both of them trying to over-power each other. All instincts screamed at Ichigo to shed blood and defeat his opponent and show who is the strongest but he wanted to savor the moment and make the battle last as long as he could.

While Ichigo was occupied with the other sanctus, the leader of the group pulled a round metal ball from his bag, the other humans who were close by the fighting sanctuses took a step backwards with a devious glint in their eyes. The moment the black head who dueled with Ichigo saw the object in his leader´s hand who raised it to throw it at them, he suddenly, with a suave move released himself from the lock of the two blades were in and stepped aside. Before Ichigo could realize what had happened the object crashed at his feet. The shell of the object cracked open and with a fast speed something sharp and small flew on Ichigo.

The razor sharp tiny blades grazed his skin. When the assault ended Ichigo lowered his hands from his face where he had brought them to shield his eyes. With a confused and furious expression he glared at the leader of his assailants who had interrupted his duel with the other sanctus. The small blades didn't hurt him, when they only grazed his tougher than normal skin but what did make him furious was that the one-on-one fight had been interrupted.

He half-mindedly took a notice of the five men´s gleeful expressions when he took a step forward to snap the neck of the black haired leader who dared disturb his duel. Suddenly he felt a wave of dizziness wash over him, causing him to stagger to the side, grabbing the wall nearby to support himself. Distantly he heard an unknown voice speak ahead them something that he could not understand when he slid to the ground his black dagger falling from his loosened grasp with him as his consciousness slipped into the darkness.

**-OOOOOOOO-**

"I´m not a draught animal Grimmjow. You shall also carry something!"

"Really? You had me fooled there. Have you noticed what your rear looks like?"

"Hahaha, very funny. Want me to kick you?"

Two bickering forms loitered on the busy street of Flavitas. One of them was a very beautiful centaur. Her fur was light olive green and on her right front foot shone a pair of golden bracelets. Her sea green hair flowed over her lean back bushy and shining like beautiful green seaweed that fluttered in clear water. On her wrists there were also golden bracelets displaying her good wealth. She wore a dark green corset over her stainless, slack and long sleeved white shirt which neckline was cut in a deep half square line that shoved her generous curves. Across her pretty face there was an old scar which did not spoil her great beauty. Her big and round light brown eyes held a cold edge in them as she glared at the sanctus with her.

The other sanctus was a male one who wore tight-fitting black pants and a light blue loose shirt with a long V-line cut. On his feet he had shiny dark brown leather boots that reached just below his knees. A golden tear hung from his left ear signaling him being wealthy like his companion. His carelessly messed hair was a shade of brilliant teal. Few strands fell over his eyes that shone like clear tropic water under the bright sun. His strong and sharp features supported his muscular and well-built physique. The man had a self-content and arrogant aura that oozed from his entire appearance like an expensive cloak as he walked onwards, looking straight ahead, head held proudly up as he argued in an bored and uncaring manner with his friend.

"And why in the gods´ name do I have to stop so low that I have to shop for food? It should be the servants' job. I have work to do. I can´t waste my time with things like these," the man complained in an annoyed tone as he strode ahead in a hurry to get things done.

"Stop your complaining Grimmjow. You would have no need to do this if there were any servants in the house. Whom, if I recall correctly, you scared off or fired. And you'll help me carry there right now," the sanctus woman snapped back carrying many bags in her arms and on her back.

"Tsk, shouldn't you have the power of ten men? A few bags should not be that heavy for you," the man, Grimmjow, scoffed.

"That´s not the point! How dare you make a lady carry all the heavy bags while the only thing that weights you is your pouch of gold that you carry with you?!"

"Lady? _You? _Don´t make me laugh. And my pouch, I beg your pardon, is very heavy," Grimmjow snorted in a sarcastic manner before continuing after seeing the woman´s furious look. "Give some of the bags to me then, for gods´ sake! I can´t stand your nagging anymore woman."

As they were in the progress of sharing the bags, they heard shouts and sounds of a fight coming from a deserted alley they were walking past.

While the sanctus male paid no attention to the sounds, not caring in slightest if some poor unlucky fellow had gotten himself in trouble, the green haired centaur turned her gaze towards the source of commotion, seeing five men attacking a young sanctus.

"Grimmjow! Snatchers are attacking that boy" she gasped when seeing the victim´s bright orange hair, stopping in her tracks.

"So? It´s not our business. Leave the fool alone," Grimmjow said in an uncaring manner, not even once stopping but soon was forced to stop when an annoyed centaur grabbed his arm in a steel hard grip.

"Are you serious? We have to help him!"

"No we don´t Nel. Besides it´s his own fault for falling into the snatchers' trap. Just leave it."

"No, I won´t just leave it! You will help the poor kid right now Grimmjow or else I´m going to let you starve to death!" the centaur named Nel hissed in an angry tone, pushing the other in the direction of the alley.

"Fine, fine, you over-masculine ewe, I´ll go," Grimmjow snarled heaving the bags from his arms to the other, straightening his composure as he started, with reluctance, stomping towards the fight.

"And don´t kill anyone this time. I don´t want to go through that hassle again."

Giving a murderous glare back and snarling some curses Grimmjow walked with no hurry in his steps, closer where the commotion took place.

As he had arrived in a seeing distance from the alley he saw a black haired snatcher throw a stunning shell close to the sanctus kid.

Scoffing at the pathetic display of the boy being so easily captured he stepped closer raising his voice: "Are you quite done yet?"

Five heads turned around facing the source of the voice, eyes wide and bodies tense from surprise. They had not heard the blue haired sanctus come and now he was only a few meters from them. The moment when the snatchers head turned around Grimmjow noticed the orange haired sanctus kid´s grip from the supporting wall weaken and slowly he slid unconscious on ground. Rolling his eyes at the display Grimmjow took a step forward, locking his piercing look on the five tense men who had yet to make a move.

"I asked you a question. If you idiots who don't understand to keep their voices down while kidnapping weak sanctuses are done with your business then scram," he said in a bored voice, his appearance calm and lazy while the other five men looked at him with surprised expressions, clearly not expecting that someone would be brave or stupid enough to interpose them. They were after all, in the shadiest part of the town where people usually minded their own business.

After taking in the wealthy clothing that the blue haired sanctus wore the blonde took a step forward, a sly grin forming on his lips.

"What's sanctus gold licker is doing in this part of town? Not lost are you?" he asked grin on his face while his companions started shifting their legs and tightening their holds on their swords, knowing smirks marring their faces.

"Just taking a shortcut. And you filthy rats were too loud and annoyed me," Grimmjow scoffed eying the men with utmost disgust.

"Well too bad that you´re interrupting our hunt. You have to pay for that gold licker," the brown haired man sneered grinning widely as he swung his big and tattered sword from side to side in his hand.

"And we´re sorry but you have to hand us your valuables suprā sanctus," the leader of the Snatchers announced in calm voice as his underlings readied themselves for fight.

"Oh yeah? I don´t think so you filthy worms," Grimmjow said in a bored tone, his lazy posture never changing.

No words were exchanged as the four snatchers charged forward, swords raised, ready to fight.

Rolling his eyes in a bored manner Grimmjow stayed still, every ounce of his body remaining in his lazy position. Only at the moment when the dark haired sanctus raised his sword to strike he moved. With a speed that would put the great shark in shame his hand shoot up, taking a hold of the other man´s sword. And before any of them could move a muscle, his right hand, with snake like speed, thrust upward, catching the other sanctus´s face, causing him to fall to the ground. Not once pausing Grimmjow thrust his defeated opponent´s sword straight through the blonde's, who had come from his left, chest. Leaving the sword in its place, he quickly kneed one of his attacker´s in his stomach, causing him bend forward only to get the blue haired sanctus´s fist to the face. The last one of his attackers had snuck behind him and had raised his sword for a deadly strike. Not missing a beat Grimmjow elbowed him in a bored manner with his left hand, not even bothering to look at his attacker.

The leader of the snatchers who had not joined the battle casually dug his hand inside the bag he was carrying and while Grimmjow in progress of defeating his allies he threw with an impressive speed another round ball, but this time it was directed at blue haired sanctus´s back.

With snake-like speed Grimmjow´s hand shoot up and caught the thrown object in his hand with ease.

"You done yet?"

Slowly turning around Grimmjow faced the shocked man before him, raising an eyebrow in a questioning manner as he weighted the ball in his hand. His assaulter, who was frozen stiff, face betraying no emotion as he looked at the sanctus.

Sensing still the other´s shock Grimmjow smirked lightly before quickly, faster than eye could see, throwing the stunning shell in the direction of where the leader stood, returning the item.

The man had no time to react, his reaction speed too slow, and the sharp tiny blades pierced his human skin, cutting deep slashes into his arms, chest and face. After the assault of tiny blades was over the black haired man opened his eyes, staggering backwards, pain showing on his face.

"Pathetic," Grimmjow murmured in a bored voice and before the other man could manage to figure out what had happened he felt an enormous pain in his stomach and then his back when it made contact with the wall before the world shut down before him.

"A waste of time," the blue haired sanctus spat letting his raised leg land on the ground again, stuffing his hands in his pockets.

As he turned around to stalk out of the alley, he felt a rush of air beside him and something smooth slap hard against his face.

"What the-!"

"Oh god! Is he okay?"

As Grimmjow annoyed turned around he saw Nel crouching over the orange haired sanctus kid, trying his pulse and his forehead, worried frown marring her pretty face.

"Now that we've saved the brat can we go? He´s not dead as you can see," he grunted looking his companion with impatient manner. "Waste of time this was I say."

"Shut up Grimm. And we're going to take the poor kid with us of course. He can´t be left alone here like this. Other Snatchers might find him and he needs help," Nel said in stern voice as she turned to face the sanctus man.

"What? There´s no way that we´re going to take _th__at_ into _my _house! Just dump him to some poor citizen. They can look after the brat."

"Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez you help me lift this boy right this moment. The condition of letting you starve is still valid," The sea foam green haired woman said in a low voice, eyes turning as hard as stone she glared the man before her.

"I don´t take some homeless brats who don't know how to defend themselves into my home. If that means I have to starve then fine, so be it. I'll just fire you and hire another housekeeper in your place," Grimmjow growled crossing his arms over his chest, glaring venomously the other.

"You know that there is no human or sanctus out there who would want to take that place. Your reputation has made sure of that as you are well aware of," Nel said in a cold voice but her lips were pulled in an amused expression like she remembered some private joke that only she was aware of.

Grimmjow watched the woman with a fierce face, snarl rumbling lowly in his throat as he took in what the centaur had said.

After mulling over his options and coming in blank he gave a loud snarl, throwing his hands in the air. "Fine. Take the damned brat with you then!"

A triumphant smile broke on the woman´s face as she eagerly rose on her four legs from the ground while taking a hold of the orange haired sanctus´s armpits to raise his upper body.

"Come on Grimm, help me lift him up," she said in a bossy voice, a smug grin on her face as she looked at the man in front of her.

Grumbling curses under his breath Grimmjow stomped the few remaining steps to the side of the young sanctus taking a hold of his elbow and lifting him up with one hand.

"Good. You can carry him back home," Nel said in a satisfied tone, a smug grin over her face as she briskly trotted to the end of the alley and picked up the bags she had dropped there, heaving all of them with no effort over her back and hands.

Giving her a murderous look Grimmjow snarled lowly before heaving the dead weight over his shoulder.

"And don't hold him like a sack of potatoes. Carry him properly." came a snappy remark from ahead of him.

"You´re really enjoying this chance to boss me around aren't you?" Grimmjow grumbled changing the orange head´s position so he was lying motionless in his arms.

"Of course. It´s fun to see you squirm when you know that I have an upper arm over you," Nel said briskly grinning widely as the other came beside her. "Let´s go! And don't you dare drop him," she exclaimed joyfully, trotting ahead, her black tail swishing happily from side to side in the pace of her walk.

"Bitch," Grimmjow muttered under his breath as he started walking in the trail of her, looking down at the unconscious man in his arms. Scrunching his nose in disgust and annoyance he quickened his pace to get home sooner so he would dump the boy on Nel. _What a pain in the ass._

* * *

__So there it was. Thoughts anyone?

I hope I got Grimmjow´s character rigth. I tried to make him a complete asshole. And I´m very nervous about Ichi and Shiro´s relationship in this. I tried to bring forth their deep connection and bond they share. I wonder if I made a good job of it...? The fighting scene was, for my great surprise, easy to write. I thought it would be the hardest part but I had really fun time writing it. I hope it´s logical. I tried most of the movements myself and thought over how arms and legs would be positioned in different moves so it _should _be at least somewhat realistic.

Explanations for the Latin words:

_sanctus: _sacred, holy or blessed

_flavus: _golden

_civitas: _city

_suprā: _above


	3. Debt must be paid

And here is the next chapter. I know this is quite short compared to my other works but this was pretty much a filler chapter so I decided not to stretch it too much. Well then, I hope you enjoy^^ (Pretty lame chapter title I know)

* * *

~_Debt must be paid~_

Mint and liquorice. Those were the first things Ichigo registered as he felt himself being pulled from a deep slumber. He scrunched his nose in distaste as the strong scents filled it along with a stranger smell that he had never smelled before. He weakly tried to open his eyes but they felt too heavy for him to lift. His whole body ached and a strange heaviness filled his head. Ichigo felt weak and vulnerable in this uncommon state he was in, and he didn't like it one bit. Something cool and wet landed on his sore forehead and the smell of mint and liquor got stronger. The soreness faded almost immediately causing Ichigo to sigh silently in bliss. Suddenly he heard soft murmurs above him.

"Fetch me a new bowl of water will you?"

"Go fetch it yourself. I am busy."

"Ah~ the dinner will be for one person then."

"Don't even try to blackmail me with that Nel. It won't work on me anymore and you know it. I can always go down town to baker´s."

"Drat, you figured it out."

"Of course I did. Now you have nothing to blackmail me with."

"Just wait. I will figure something out."

"Like hell you will. Meanwhile you can fetch your bowl by yourself."

"Tsk, fine fine."

There were persons in the room where he was. Ichigo could not recognize the voices but one of them was a woman and one was a man. That was all he could make out from the sound of the voices. Two unknown persons...

When finally Ichigo´s fogged brain registered the knowledge his instincts kicked in**.** His eyes flew open and with lighting speed he jumped from the soft mattress he was laying on, only vaguely taking notice of the loud clatter of porcelain and a sharp intake of breath. His hand reached automatically to his side to grabhis dagger only to find the space empty where the black blade should be.

"You´re awake!"

"You just stated the most obvious."

"Shut it Grimmjow."

Only then Ichigo started to look around at his surroundings, crouching still defensively, eyes taking in the environment.

He was in a small room with walls made of dark brown wood and the ground was covered with something soft and dark green that wasn't grass. There was a wide wooden cabinet and a massive mahogany bed that was made of the same wood as the walls were. Beside the impressive sleeping mattress there was a small wooden table which was now wet with a clear liquid that smelled strongly of mint and liquorice. A porcelain bowl which apparently had been containing the liquid was upside down on the floor. There were two strangers in the room as Ichigo had assumed. The closest one to Ichigo was a woman who had long wavy green hair. And to his surprise in the place where her legs should have been there were two pairs of hooves. Her big, chestnut brown eyes were wide and startled but they held a kind and trustworthy feeling in them. Ichigo immediately felt that he could trust this woman and he wasn't afraid of getting attacked by her. The man with her was a different matter. He had sea blue, tousled hair and his eyes that were the most brilliant shade of dark sapphire were fixed on Ichigo´s form. The man´s whole appearance dripped with danger and threat that had Ichigo´s hackles rise in warning.

He eyed the duo with suspicion, trying to decide if there was any danger directed at him. Before he had managed to make up his mind to fight or not the woman took a hesitant step forward, a kind and careful smile forming on her full lips.

"Are you okay? I´m sorry if I startled you," she spoke in a calming and worried tone, looking the confused rider over in case of injury.

At the statement Ichigo let his stiff stance drop slightly but didn't make any attempt at answering the question directed to him, observing quietly the two strangers in a more relaxed manner when there was no immediate danger.

As he made an effort to answer he took a light step forward, towards the bed, when suddenly he felt nausea hit him and the heaviness in his head returned. He staggered backwards, left arm grabbing the wall beside him for support.

"Ah! You shouldn't move yet. You´re still weak from the effect of the Curare," the woman exclaimed, hurrying to the orange head´s side and guiding him carefully back to the bed. Ichigo stiffened from the touch but made no move to defend himself, the lightheaded feeling taking the best of him.

"Curare?" he mumbled weakly, hands going to his head and stomach as he sat down on the edge of the bed, the room spinning lightly as he tried to get his brain work properly.

"Yes, those Snatchers gave you quite a portion of it. It is a miracle that you are already conscious not to mention standing," the woman said in a gentle voice as she picked the fallen bowl from the floor, looking at it for a brief moment before turning her attention towards the man standing in the doorway.

"Grimmjow. The water."

"Like I said, go fetch it yourself."

"Oh~ will you just go already! I can't leave a patient alone and since you have nothing better to do you might as well help me," the woman snapped, thrusting the bowl towards the man in a well-meaning manner.

"I have better things to do than serving some weak brat, woman! I was in middle of work before you shouted as if someone had pulled you from you tail and I came to see what was wrong and all you wanted was water," the blue haired sanctus snapped back turning his head to carry on his way. But before he could disappear from the doorway a white porcelain bowl came flying at him and he managed to catch it in the nick of time with his hand.

"Since you already have a bowl in your hand, you can also go to get me water," the woman said in a sweet tone, grin playing on her lips while the other just gave her a murderous look before turning on his heels and marching off.

During the incidentIchigo had remained silent as he watched with great amazement the scene. The woman turned towards him her face fixed again with a warm smile, raising her hand and making an attempt to press something on his forehead. Flinching backwards Ichigo caught the raised hand with his in a vice grip, eyes narrowing in warning as his instincts reacted in case of danger.

The woman was taken back before her face melted into a calming smile. "I´m not going to hurt you. Stay still so I can help you with that headache of yours," she said in a reassuring tone showing a piece of wet cloth in her hand.

Slowly letting go of her hand Ichigo made an effort to stay calm and still as the woman resumed her task, pressing the cloth on his aching forehead. A strong smell of mint and liquorice filled his nostrils again but now he noticed that the sting in his head lessened immediately as he enjoyed the cooling sensation of the wet object on his head while inhaling the scent.

After a moment of silence Ichigo came to the conclusion that this woman was not going to do anything to harm him and he decided to get answers about his state and the previous happenings.

"You mentioned a name; Curare. What is that?"

"You don't know? It is like a stunning material for sanctuses. Curare is a plant that has a paralyzing effect when coming in contact with the bloodstream. It kills humans in minutes for it locks muscles and paralyzes their breathing. Snatchers use if for sanctuses because it doesn't kill us, it just paralyzes us and causes asphyxia as well lightheadedness and a high fever. Usually it takes five to seven days before the toxic leaves our blood system but here you are, quite awake after only a day has passed since snatchers attacked you."

Slightly puzzled because of the great amount of information Ichigo remained silent for a while as he tried to come to terms with everything he had heard. "So what are those ´snatchers´ then? Why did they attack me?" he asked slowly as he tried to put pieces of information in order inside his mind.

When he raised his head as he received no answer a queer and searching look ghosted over the female sanctus´s face.

"You are not from here are you?"

Slowly shaking his head the rider eyed warily the female centaur. He could not read a thing from the woman´s features, not sure if he should enlighten the other or not. He did not know how people in the capital reacted to strangers.

"Is it that obvious?"

At his question the woman smiled gently before giving her answer: "In this city or close to it there are none, not even a small child, who does not know about snatchers and their reputation as slave-traders and ruthless killers. Despite the knowledge of the new law that should unite our kin which has been acknowledged over ten years, there are still many humans who do not care about it and stick to old social class distinctions." She gave the rider another searching look before continuing: "You must be from far off lands if the tales of snatchers haven't reached your ears."

"Ah well, it may be so. I am from north," Ichigo said in a uneven voice, his mind still quite foggy which prevented him from thinking clearly and forming a believable cover story for his presence in the capital of Flavitas.

"Is that so? But in that direction there are only the High Mountains. I do not know many people who live there. They are particularly wild and dangerous lands."

The dragon rider´s hackles raised in warning when such words flew from the sanctus´s lips. He could sense that the woman was getting suspicious and the course the conversation had taken was not for his benefit. He could not afford this conversation carry on its way.

Ichigo opened his mouth to tell some hastily made up story but to his fortune, the heavy dark wooden door opened precisely then, reveling a very annoyed teal haired sanctus.

"Here is your blasted water. Now I demand that you do not disturb me anymore with you cursed antics," the powerful sanctus male demanded as he walked to the woman, thrusting the porcelain bowl, now filled with a clear liquid, towards the woman who took it with a bright smile.

"Thank you, that is all for now."

Sparing a stern look for the smug woman before stomping out of the door, the male sanctus slammed the wooden door shut.

"Now then, I suggest you lay down. You must still feel faint and weak. This should make you feel better," she said, paying no heed to the angry antics of the teal haired man as she took glass bottles and bowls from the wooden floor and mixing the contents together and dissolving them in the bowl of water.

Strong smell of mint and liquorice as well as a hint of chamomile and honey invaded Ichigo´s sensitive sense of smell. The once clear liquid now took a yellowish color. As the color changed, the centaur woman sunk a rug there, wetting the cloth before bringing the said object close to the dragon rider´s forehead who flinched away out of reflex. Soon he forced himself to relax, fighting against his instincts, allowing the stranger to press the wet cloth over his forehead. As the rug slid over his eyes and temples Ichigo felt his limbs become heavy and the spinning of the room ceased.

"Do try to rest some more. The toxic has not yet completely left from your system and if you move too much the poison might start flowing again," the woman smiled as she gently pressed the dragon rider against the mattress in order to lay him down.

"Why are you bothering to help me? A complete stranger, not to mention an outsider from a different village," Ichigo muttered in an uneven voice, his mind cloudy and body heavy due to the effect of the medicine.

"Why of course! None of us sanctuses wish to see one of our kin in the grasp of snatchers."

Our kin? The rider crunched his nose in wonder at the foreign word. He had never thought of other sanctus races as his kin. He did not know if he liked or hated the idea. Though he was thankful for the help he received from the gentle sanctus woman who most likely saved his life. Deciding to act upon it he opened his mouth to speak before sleep could claim him. "What is your name?"

"Nelliel but do call me Nel."

He heard the woman´s words through a haze, the words sounding like they were coming from far away. "Thank you...Nel," he managed to mumble before darkness befell upon him and sleep claimed his mind.

**-OOOOOO-**

The second time Ichigo opened his eyes the sun was slowly sliding down under the horizon, painting the dark wooden floor and furniture a deep bronze. Feeling his mind clearer and sharper the dragon rider slowly raised his upper body from the soft and silky mattress. Looking around he noticed that he was alone in the silent room. His sensitive ears could pick up a distant clattering from further inside the house and a smell something delicious that caused his mouth to water.

Upon looking around he saw a glass of water sitting on a massive dresser beside the porcelain bowl. Sending a silent word of gratitude the rider curled his slightly trembling fingers around the cool glass and brought it close to him.

Sniffing the clear substance he made sure the liquid did not contain anything unusual, not that he expected there to be anything but being cautious in a strange place wouldn't hurt. After making sure the thing indeed was ordinary water, he brought the glass to his dry lips and took a delicate sip. The cool water cleared and soothed his raspy throat.

He still felt weak but the lightheadedness and heaviness were gone. Only then Ichigo took the time to examine the room he occupied.

The room looked rather strange in the rider´s eyes. He had never seen in his life a room with so much wood and garments in it. He did not know why the occupants of the house needed all the furniture and it seemed such a waste of fabric to hang it over those funny holes in the wall and put it on the floor when they could be used as clothes or coverings. What surprised him the most was how warm the room was even though there was no fireplace. He supposed that the wood of which the room was made of was one matter causing it.

Due to the eventful ending of his previous day he hadn't had time to stomach and mull over all the wonders he had seen. It was truly a whole new world here and there was so much he did not understand and he had only seen a small fraction of the different world he was in. Now when he had seen the outside world he doubted that two days were enough time to explore the world he was in.

Now, that brought him back to the situation he was in. He had been saved by two sanctuses. And that meant he owed them. Oh, if the rider chief knew. He would be beyond furious that he was in debt to a sanctus. Of course Ichigo was thankful for the pretty sea-foam haired centauress and the sea-blue haired sanctus male (though, never forgetting the uneasy feeling of danger he oozed) for saving him, most likely from a life worth of misery.

The young dragon rider sighed lightly, grimacing inwardly at the thought of his father´s disapproving face if he found out. Then the dark wooden door slid open revealing the said woman stepping inside with a timid smile.

"Oh, you are awake. How are you feeling?"

"Quite fine. The pain is gone. All that remains is just a slightly uneasy feeling," the rider answered tentatively examining his head.

"Oh, that is good to hear. Do you think you could eat something? I have just finished making supper."

The dragon rider cast a mildly surprised look at the centauress but only nodded as an answer.

As the woman disappeared from his sight Ichigo shook his head in disbelief. Not only had this strange woman saved his life and nursed him back to health under her own roof but offered food as well. It seemed that all his previous assumptions of the outside world and other sanctuses were proven to be wrong. All his life he had thought them to be prideful, too convinced of that their race was better than others to bother helping others. There was no complaint from the rider though. He was immensely happy that the ones he was in debt to were good people. Though, he was not so sure about the male sanctus who oozed danger and pride. On the other hand, the gentle centaur female seemed to trust the dangerous man and that calmed the rider slightly.

"I made some stew. I hope you find it satisfying," the centaur chirped happily as the wooden door opened, letting her in carrying a tray of steaming food.

An immensely delicious smell hit on the rider´s nose as he inhaled the air. He only then noticed how hungry he felt. The last time he had eaten was a roasted rabbit he had hunted before he and Shiro had departed. So, without further mulling he eagerly took the steaming plate, wolfing down the food straight from the dish, ignoring the spoon beside the plate on the tray.

The centaur woman bore a small smile on her full lips as she watched the hungry dragon rider. "It is a small wonder indeed how fast you have recovered from the effects of curare. Usually it takes two or three weeks for a sanctus to recover and even with healing herbs at least a week."

The rider fortunately was saved from answering by his mouth-full of stew. The centauress' big eyes glassed over, looking somewhere ahead as she mulled over the subject.

"Maybe it is because of your sanctus kin´s ability. Though, I have never heard such a ability before..."

Fortunately for Ichigo her track of thoughts was interrupted as the door opened.

"You have used all our herbs and potion ingredients Nel. The cupboard was nearly full. Do you have anything to say about this matter?" the ocean haired sanctus male boomed in a loud and menacing voice as he loomed over the doorway, oozing a dangerous aura.

Ichigo bristled at the sound and disrespectful behavior directed towards his savior.

"Oh, don't be such a daft Grimmjow. We can afford to lose a few herbs here and there. It is not like we cannot afford to purchase more."

"More? Do you understand how difficult these herbs are to come by, not to mention the price I have to pay for them?"

"Oh please Grimmjow. We are not low on money and with your connections it will be easy for you to get your hands on them. Besides, we do not use those herbs very often. This was a special case anyway," the centaur woman scoffed, crossing her arms over her chest.

"That may be the case but because of your tendency of playing the savior of Levitas you wasted our supplies on some careless brat."

The two sanctuses ignored the, now sated, dragon rider completely, as they started bickering. The young rider looked at both of his saviors a while, making up his mind.

He carefully set his bowl on the small table beside the bed and cleared his throat, drawing the attention to him. "I am immensely grateful for your hospitality and the kindness you have bestowed upon me. You have saved my life even when you had no obligation to do such a thing. No words can express my gratitude. I am in great debt," Ichigo said as he got on his knees, bowing his head, left hand over his chest and right one curled in tight fist as the hand was laid straight in front of him.

The pair of sanctuses looked at him with surprised looks, ceasing their quarrel in mid-sentence.

"O- oh, it is no bother at all. We were happy to help you dear," the woman smiled gently at the dragon rider, ignoring a disbelieving snort coming from the male sanctus.

"Yes it is. Name the price of your favors; I must repay your kindness."

"Oh no, I cannot possibly demand anything from a still recovering patient. It would be dishonorable," the woman declaimed briskly.

At the statement the proud dragon rider raised his head in disbelief, utter horror showing on his face. "I insist that I must do something to repay my debt. It would be a great shame and I could not show my face among my people if I leave without repaying my debt. So I ask again, what do you wish me to do?"

The centauress said a little "very well", though a frown adorned her face. A sign of discomfort.

"Um, well, what could be a proper request-"

"I will decide that."

The woman and the rider turned their heads; they had completely forgotten the third occupant of the room.

"I don't think that is a good idea Grimmjow-"

"Silence woman. I rescued the brat from the Snatchers. Besides, this is my house and the herbs were bought with my money. I have the right to demand a payment for my loss."

The half woman and half horse looked about to protest but the male sanctus growled low in his throat which caused the other to snap her mouth shut.

The rider looked warily at the pair, slightly puzzled by their behavior. He felt his hackles rise when the male sanctus turned his attention towards him.

"Can you cook and clean?"

Ichigo blinked in surprise. He had not expected a question such as that. Usually, when a rider offered to repay a debt they received an answer such as utmost loyalty, having to perform a dangerous task or to protect the other with their life. Not such an ordinary and domestic question. Surely this man would not ask him to do such a thing as cooking as an exchange of saving his life?

"Yes, I can," he answered as having lived in a tight community where tasks were shared equally among the people. It was no surprise if a man or woman hunted one day and did cooking or cleaning chambers the next.

"Good. You will pay your debt by doing our house chores. That includes cooking, cleaning, managing supplies and so on. You will do so until I see your debt paid," the male sanctus demanded in a stern voice that left no room for objections.

"Grimmjow! You cannot demand such a thing from our patient and guest!"

"Silence Nel. The brat wanted a way to pay for his miserable life and thus I shall give him one. Also, this is good way for him to repay the funds he cost us."

The rider looked at his saviors with horror as he pondered the demand. It was highly unusual and very insulting for his pride. Was saving his life so unworthy? But it was a demand and such could not be refused.

"Is this your demand?" he asked in case it could be changed.

"Indeed it is."

"So be it. I, Ichigo, son of the head chief Isshin, will fulfill my duty, pay my debt and gain my pride until the one I am in debt will relieve me and see my duty done," the dragon rider claimed in a clear and even voice, thrusting his right hand forward, pressing his left one over his heart as he bowed his head slightly.

The two sanctuses looked mildly surprised but made no remark about the curious gesture. Instead the woman said: "Oh, so your name is Ichigo then? Well, if you are staying with us for quite some time, introductions are in order. My name is Nelliel but you may call me Nel. This man here," the woman called Nel gestured towards her partner; "Is named Grimmjow. He owns this house while I manage the household of this estate. So in other words, I am the housekeeper and Grimmjow is the house owner, to make it simple."

The rider looked a bit lost but just smiled nonetheless and nodded his head in recognition.

"He can start immediately. Nel, show him how things are done here and make sure the brat does his work properly. I leave the brat in your care," the male sanctus, Grimmjow, strictly said.

"Of course. How are you feeling Ichigo? Should you still rest or are you able to walk yet? We can leave the tour around the house for later if you do not feel up to it."

"I feel quite well thank you," the rider nodded his head as he heaved his legs over the bed and pushed himself up with a swift movement. At that the centaur let out a startled exclaim but made no move to steady the uneven rider.

"Are you feeling well?" she asked instead, worry etched over her beautiful face.

"Yes, just feeling slightly faint. It will pass."

And indeed, the nauseous feeling slowly crept away and Ichigo could focus his sight again. "Shall we go then?"

"Yes but, ah, maybe we should find you something to wear first," Nel blushed brightly as she averted her eyes from the rider´s topless form.

"What is wrong with my clothes?" the rider asked, scowling at the centaur woman. He was wearing quite normal and respectable clothes and colors thank you very much!

"Oh, there is nothing _wrong_ with them. There is just too little of them."

Ichigo looked at his clothes and then the other two with a puzzled expression. When he mulled over the matter he remembered the other people´s torsos were indeed covered with clothing as well as their feet. _Well that expla__ins the queer looks I received._

"So please, put this on." Nel came beside him, holding a white piece of cloth on her arms.

Reluctantly, the rider took the fabric and with some difficulty he pulled the shirt over his head. Looking down Ichigo scowled at the odd sight of his now covered upper body. The fabric was white, the sleeves were quite wide and a tad too long for him. The baggy shirt revealed a small expanse of his chest as the V-shaped collar got too low. It was a very queer feeling to have clothing over his chest. He felt uncomfortable, overdressed and stuffy. There was a good reason why his kin never wore a top over their body expect when it got very cold up in the mountains and even then they only wore a tunic. A dragon rider´s body temperature was quite close to the dragons' which made it higher than an average sanctuses'. They could very easily spend hours in freezing cold mountain weather, feeling just slightly cool. But if Ichigo had to spend some time among these people, he should do as they saw fit. Deciding to do just so he sighed in defeat and brazed himself, giving a careful smile to the waiting female centaur.

"Now I shall show you around the house. Come with me." she beckoned him to come with her as she clopped out of the room, the rider hurrying close to her tail. The scowling male sanctus stayed behind.

**-OOOOO-**

"-And this is our kitchen. If you ever want anything to eat just feel free to drop by that cupboard where we have our food and make something. Usually we should have at least three cooks to prepare food but everyone has quit their job or have been relieved from their duty. Ah, and up those stairs are the master bedrooms and Grimmjow´s study. If I were you, I would not go there. He does not like it. Outside, if you go from that side door over there, is our outhouse when you feel like using it. In this cupboard here we have all out equipment needed for cleaning. You will be sleeping in the quest room where you have been recovering. Any questions?"

"Uh-"

"Good, you will start tomorrow. It is too late today; you can leave everything to me for now. We get you settled well enough," the sanctus female smiled at the confused dragon rider as she lead him towards his sleeping quarters.

There were many things that Ichigo found himself eager to know more about but could not bring himself to ask without raising suspicion with his lack of knowledge about obviously normal things around here. He could not understand how only two people lived in such an enormous estate. At least ten people could be easily fit here without problems. He wondered if such a living style would be normal for big cities like Lavitas and if everyone lived like this. If that was the case then no wonder it was such a big city and people lived so close to each other. Would it not be easier for them to live separated and only come to the city when they needed equipment. Apparently this was out of questions considering the absolutely puzzled expression Nel wore when he mentioned this. He very much doubted that he could get accustomed to this kind of living, no matter what the sanctus woman claimed.

"Now, off to bed with you. It is well past sunset. I'll come to wake you up at dawn tomorrow."

"Yes, uh, Nel?" the rider turned quickly his head to give a smile to the woman. "Thank you. For showing me around and helping me understand how things are done here. And for looking after me even though you are not obliged to do so."

The centauress looked taken aback for a second but soon broke into heart-warming smile. "Not at all Ichigo, not at all. It is my pleasure to have you here, although the reason could have been quite different," she scrunched her nose for a heartbeat before continuing: "Now, off you go. It is early rise for us tomorrow."

"Thank you. Good night Nel."

The woman smiled gently before answering: "Good night Ichigo. Sleep well."

The dragon rider silently shut the wooden door behind him, sighing tiredly. It looked like he still had not recovered his full health if he got tired this easily.

Taking off his bothersome shirt and tossing it on the floor he made his way towards his bed, yawning widely. _Well, this was not exactly the way I intended to collect information about other races. _He thought as he climbed under his soft sheets, sighing contently as he settled his self. _I have a feeling that __things might get interesting from__ now on._ With those thoughts in mind he closed his eyes and soon sleep claimed him and pulled him into darkness.

* * *

Finally we are getting to the main story and introductions are finished.


End file.
